coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6641 (12th September 2007)
Plot Roy snaps at customers and continues to snub Hayley. The factory girls notice Roy's unusual behaviour. Fiz is concerned. Paul continues to rub Tyrone up the wrong way. Audrey speaks to Claire - she tries to make her think about taking Ashley back. Becky attempts to make Roy see how much Hayley is hurting and that she loves him. Carla humiliates Sally in front of Rosie and the rest of the factory. Carla is kind to Hayley and allows her the afternoon off. Hayley makes Roy understand that she loves him and their relationship can survive. Hayley states that if it's a choice between Roy and Christian, she chooses Roy. Roy concludes that he'll support her as long as there are no more lies and she must tell Christian the truth. Dev reckons the reason that Tyrone dislikes Paul is because he thinks Paul fancies Molly. Hayley goes to see Christian, she tells him she is his father's sister and that his father is dead. Hayley suggests he visit her tomorrow to talk properly. Sally is seething when Carla takes Rosie to the Rovers. Carla embarrasses Sally again. As Eileen and Jerry are going out together Jason makes an effort to get to know him. Roy is angry that Hayley lied to Christian. Both Roy and Hayley are suffering. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Female Record Shop Assistant - Emma Hartley-Miller *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Sound Garden *Unnamed street in Manchester *Unnamed café Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Roy struggles to come to terms with her deceit, Hayley prepares to meet her son - but the encounter results in her telling more lies. Claire feels the strain of her separation from Ashley and forgives Audrey, but remains adamant that her marriage is over. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,260,000 viewers (4th place). *Due to the Rugby World Cup, the episode due to be transmitted on Friday 14th September was moved to Sunday 16th September, broadcast along with the usual episode for that evening in an extended hour-long edition. Category:2007 episodes